


Security Blanket

by fridgedaddymatthews



Category: In Real Life - Fandom, boyband - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgedaddymatthews/pseuds/fridgedaddymatthews
Summary: It's been two weeks since Michael has been home and he's really missing his boys. He didn't realize how close him and Sergio had gotten until he stole his hoodie to take back home so he would have a piece of him with him.





	Security Blanket

It’s the second week of September in Cleveland, and it’s about fifteen degrees cooler than it had been in California. The first signs of fall blow through the air as leaves bristle in the wind and the sounds of the school football game carry down the street. Michael pulls the sleeves of the red hoodie down over his fingers as he walks down the sidewalk thinking about how much he missed his boys. 

It’s been almost two week since Michael’s seen any of the guys. He’s talked to them over text and Snapchat but it’s not the same as when they’re all together. Michael likes being home with his family and getting to sleep in his own bed, but after being with the same guys for that long while away from home they formed a bond that is hard to break after more than ten weeks of living together. 

Michael brings the sleeves of the hoodie up to his face and breathes in trying not to cry. The night before Michael left California he snagged Sergio’s red California Republic hoodie out of his room when he left. He knew Sergio probably wouldn’t care, but he didn’t ask because he didn’t want to run the risk of Sergio saying no.

Michael got close to Brady early in the competition, but for the few weeks leading up to the end of the show Sergio became Michael’s security blanket. Sergio was always so happy and calm that whenever Michael felt down or anxious all he had to do was be in Sergio’s proximity and he’d instantly feel better. Michael figured since he couldn’t bring Sergio home with him he could at least take the hoodie to use as a temporary security blanket until they were back together.

As Michael walked through the front door of his house he was greeted by his two brothers fighting. It was times like this when he wished he was living in California. After he broke up the fight he went up to his room and laid down on his bed, looking at his ceiling.

His phone lit up and he pulled himself up to see that Sergio was trying to FaceTime him. Michael couldn’t help but smile as he answered the call instantly feeling relieved to see him.

They talked for almost an hour before Sergio mentioned that he was wondering where his favorite hoodie went. 

Michael had completely forgotten he was wearing it and he could feel his face instantly turn red from the comment. Michael wasn’t sure what to say. Sergio didn’t seem mad, but he couldn’t tell for sure. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, I think it accidentally got tossed in my bag at the hotel and I didn’t notice until I was unpacking when I got home.” 

The ends of Sergio’s lips quirked up and he smiled a knowing smile because he saw Michael grab the hoodie on the way out of his room that night. “Mhmm sure” Sergio said with a grin on his face. 

“It really did I swear! I didn’t think you’d care that much so I didn’t say anything.”  
Sergio’s smile got even bigger, “Michael I saw you grab it off my chair before you left my room. All you had to do was ask and I would have given it to you, you cacahuete”. 

Michael had a shy smile on his face, “Yeah well I wasn’t sure what you’d say and I needed something of yours to be my temporary security blanket while I was at home”.

“Wait, I’m your security blanket? That’s so cute! I figured it was Brady or maybe Chance”.

“Shut up, you knew you were after I kissed you on the cheek after that livestream. Chance is good to talk to but he’s too much of a dad sometimes, and Brady is fine but sometimes he’s just too much”.

Sergio just continued to smile “Yeah you’re right, the kiss gave it away.”

They sat in silence for a second before Michael quietly admitted, “I miss you… a lot. I know I’ve said it over text, but I genuinely can’t wait to be back in California. Mainly because I really want In-N-Out, but also because you’re there”. Michael’s face broke into a smile at that last part.

Sergio was shook and couldn’t bring himself to laugh “Yeah whatever… send me my hoodie back, bitch”. 

Michael’s face dropped and he immediately started saying, “No no no I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I promise I’ll stop.”

After that, Sergio couldn’t keep a straight face and started laughing at Michael’s wild state of regret. “Of course, you can keep the hoodie. You need it since I’m not there, and you look better in it than I do anyways”.

“Whatever that’s a lie.”

They both stop giggling and Michael yawns, “I should probably go, it’s getting late here. I’m still not used to the three-hour time difference.”

“Okay, let’s take a picture before you go though”. 

“Okay, but I don’t have my contacts in.”

“MICHAEL SHUT UP YOUR BROWN EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL!” 

“Yeah okay whatever, just take the picture” Michael says while smiling.

After they hang up Michael lays there looking at ceiling again, but this time he’s content and happy all snuggled up in Sergio’s red hoodie. 

Five minutes later, Michael freaks out and calls Sergio back to retake the picture because he didn’t have his blue contacts in.


End file.
